Criminels
by nevermind the bollocks
Summary: Quitte à mourir pour cela, autant se complaire dans le péché. Profiter d'une dernière étreinte et s'en aller. Mettre une dernière claque à la morale. Tout envoyer se faire foutre, pour un temps. HG/DM


_Bonjour, tous._

_Je suis prise par l'envie frénétique d'écrits sombres, où suintent le désespoir et la décadence. Il faut dire que ce que j'écoute à longueur de temps ne m'aide pas à avoir la joie de vivre. J'ai pondu ce OS un lundi matin, par temps gris, où la pluie parfois s'invite. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, en ce qui me concerne, je ne sais pas quoi en penser._

x

Un silence à tailler au couteau. Un silence qui pèse et qui ronge de l'intérieur, un silence qui oppresse, un silence qui asphyxie. Le temps passe, minutes à rallonges, secondes qui se jouent de nous, le temps stagne, il se joue de nous, pauvres mortels que nous sommes. L'Ennui guette, et saute à la gorge sitôt l'inactivité entrée en scène. La cigarette se consume, l'étincelle qui la ronge, et bientôt, il n'en reste rien. Un peu à notre image, finalement. Nous aussi on s'est consumés, et plus rien n'est resté, si ce n'est que quelques cendres qui se sont dispersées aux quatre vents. Il n'en reste plus rien, mais la mémoire demeure, les souvenirs sont vivaces. Les souvenirs rongent, comme le pire des acides, corrodant la chair et l'être, les souvenirs consument, les souvenirs, flamme étrange que nul vent ne peut éteindre. L'on vit, l'on meurt, et ça recommence, à l'infini. L'on vit, l'on meurt, et c'est la fin. La fin, personne ne peut l'écrire, personne n'en est revenu pour la raconter. Nul n'a idée de ce que peut être le Purgatoire avant d'y mettre les pieds. Nul n'a idée du nombre d'âmes devant expier leurs péchés avant de les avoir vues de leurs propres yeux. Au final, nul n'accédait directement au ciel, nous étions humains, après tout. Et en tant qu'humains, nous étions voués à faire des erreurs.

Les interdits sont faits pour être bravés, il est vrai. Et le châtiment qui en résulte n'a rien de dissuasif, bien au contraire. On fonce dans le mur, on voudrait revenir en arrière, mais on ne peut pas. Le crash est imminent. On devrait avoir peur, mais à la place, on rit, on rit parce qu'on voit la mort approcher, on rit devant l'inéluctable. On rit, et on s'éteint, brusquement. On rit parce qu'on est masochistes, on rit puis plus rien. Trois petits tours et puis s'en vont. Finir ainsi est presque banal, en temps de guerre, les hommes tombaient par dizaines. L'innocence était bafouée, les secrets violés, les histoires déterrées, les familles éclatées. Nul ne pouvait échapper au carnage, au relent de mort qui flottait par-dessus les plaines, aux charognards qui se délectaient d'un vrai festin. La brume alourdissait l'atmosphère déjà pesante. Tristesse et désolation. Jamais plus le monde magique ne sera pareil. Nous le savons. Mais nous ne l'acceptions pas. L'accepter…Avions nous seulement le choix?

Pour l'heure, elle dort encore. Quelques maigres heures de sommeil, glanées comme on pouvait. L'amertume nous gagnait, l'insomnie aussi. Voilà des jours que je ne dormais plus, hanté par ces images qui m'obsèdent. Partout, ce même parfum de mort, la culpabilité qui me ronge, ces anonymes qui sont tombés et qui ne se relèveront jamais. On prétend qu'on s'en fout, mais on ne s'en fout pas. On ne peut pas s'en foutre, quand on entend à longueur de temps ces suppliques. _Tu aurais dû me sauver. Oui, mais tu ne l'as pas fait. _mais à quoi ça rime, tout ça? D'avoir des pouvoirs, si non ne peut sauver personnes avec? La magie rend puissant, incroyablement puissant. D'un simple sort, on a le droit de vie ou de mort sur une personne. Mais au fond, combien font le choix de se tourner vers le mal? Combien d'innocents se sacrifient au nom d'une cause pour le moins abstraite? Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. Je crois bien que je n'ai jamais su, dans le fond. Seul eux savent, je veux dire, les grands de ce monde. Mais ils ne veulent rien dire, imbus de leur personne, avide de garder leurs secrets. Des secrets qui feraient les illustres se retourner dans leur tombe s'ils avaient su.

L'aube approche, et bientôt les combats vont reprendre. La peur et l'incertitude vont céder le pas à l'horreur, dans toute sa splendeur. Des têtes vont tomber, à commencer par la mienne. Elle remue légèrement. Elle dort, mais combien de temps encore? N'est-elle pas aussi hantée par ces images, qui nous sont imposées bien malgré nous? Mais c'est fini Hermione, c'est fini. Nous ne verrons pas l'aube, mais qu'importe, nous tomberons ensemble. Je ne suis pas triste, tu sais. Je m'y suis résolu. J'ai eu la nuit pour m'y préparer. Toi, tu as préféré dormir. Nous aurions pu passer le temps autrement. Nous aurions pu s'aimer, s'aimer à en crever. L'amour qui déchire les entrailles, l'amour qui déglingue, l'amour qui tue à petit feu. Dans le fond, nous l'avons connu, cet amour. Et cet amour, nous allons le payer de notre vie. Qu'importe, je m'y suis résolu. J'aurais préféré mourir mille fois plutôt que renoncer à toi. Renoncer, pourquoi au juste? Au nom d'une foi, au nom de quelques idéaux qui ne veulent plus dire grand-chose désormais? Foutaise. L'idéologie est meurtrière, l'Histoire l'a démontré à de nombreuses reprises. L'idéologie a fait couler le sang, elle a mis des innocents en prison. Lentement, je m'approche des barreaux. Mes poings les serrent. À chaque fois que j'entends une porte claquer dans le lointain, je crois que c'est pour nous. Mais rien ne vient. Alors, j'attends. Je m'impatiente. Je tourne en rond. Je tourne en rond, et j'ai envie de tout envoyer valser. Retrouver mes vingt ans, mon insouciance, ma fougue et ma gloire. Revenir là bas, là où notre amour était à son paroxysme. Quel putain de gâchis.

À la place, on croupissait en prison, on attendait bien sagement notre exécution. En temps de guerre, la trahison coûtait cher. Je me crispe, serrant un peu plus les barreaux. Un _avada, _et on n'en parle plus. Le corps est mort, le corps est raide, le corps pourrit, mais l'âme, elle, est à jamais intacte. Elle erre, vers un ailleurs tant espéré, un ailleurs qu'on ne peut atteindre qu'en passant par la mort. Dans une autre vie, on aurait pu s'aimer librement. Et là bas, nous serions enfin heureux, libres de nous aimer comme bon nous semble. Mais ici, ce n'est pas possible, le monde est vil, pourri et cruel, et je suis même plutôt avide de le quitter. Je me retourne. Elle s'était redressée, yeux grands ouverts. Ses grands yeux chocolat brillant d'une lueur incertaine. Je m'approche, à pas de loup, pour ne pas l'effrayer.

« **C'est l'heure?** » demande-t-elle, sourcils froncés.

Mon cœur se serre. J'ai les tripes qui font des nœuds, le cœur au bord des lèvres. J'ai envie de hurler, hurler le sentiment d'injustice qui me consumait de l'intérieur. J'ai envie de hurler, mais je me tais, comme toujours. Comme je me suis tu lors de ce procès qui nous a amenés à la mort. Que pouvais-je dire, de toute manière, pour notre défense, nous étions déjà condamnés.

« **Non, pas encore**. » je réponds, dans un souffle.

Je ferme les yeux. Sa main douce se pose sur ma joue. Je ne supportais plus cette putain de prison. Les heures s'éternisent un peu trop à mon goût. Et l'éternité me paraît déjà bien longue. Elle caresse mes cheveux. Je me laisse aller dans ses bras. Quitte à mourir pour cela, autant se complaire dans le péché. Profiter d'une dernière étreinte et s'en aller. Foutre une dernière claque à la morale. Tout envoyer se faire foutre, pour un temps. Vivre, comme jamais on l'a fait auparavant. Et s'aimer, comme on ne le fera jamais plus. Sa peau contre la mienne, ses gestes terrifiés, et pourtant précis. Ces gestes, on les connaissait par cœur. Une dernière valse, puis l'extase. On se rhabille, et on attend, à nouveau. On attend, parce qu'on a que ça à faire. On attend, parce qu'on n'a pas le choix. Et qu'en pensent-ils, là haut? Se rient-ils de nous? Se disent-ils que c'est bien fait? Vous devriez être fiers, tous autant que vous êtes. Regardez donc ce que vous avez fait.

Elle lève les yeux vers moi. L'ambre rencontre l'acier. Et on reste là, à se dévisager. Comme si on se voyait pour la première fois. Mais on savait bien, que ce n'était pas vrai. On savait bien qu'on se regarder, pour se mémoriser à jamais ce visage qui nous est si cher. Qu'on se mémorise, pour le garder, jusqu'au moment crucial, et même pendant. C'est la seule façon d'accepter, d'avancer. La mort ne m'effraie pas, tant qu'on me laisse l'aimer. Une porte grince, au loin. Des bruits de pas s'avancent jusqu'à notre cachots.

« **Là, c'est l'heure.** » murmure-t-elle, tandis que sa main vient s'emparer de la mienne.

Nous sommes unis, dans le bonheur comme dans l'adversité. Pour le meilleur comme pour le pire. Et assurément, nous vivons le pire. Alors, je m'accroche. Je m'accroche du plus que je puis. Je m'accroche, mais je suis bien obligé de te laisser. Ils se sont emparés de moi, ils m'emmènent à l'échafaud. Ils nous séparent, mais ils n'ont pas le droit. Ils n'ont pas le droit, mais cela leur importe-t-il? Le bourreau déploie un parchemin, contenant l'ordre d'exécution. Elle tremble. La sentence tombe, sordide couperet. Mais bientôt, c'est le couperet qui va s'abattre sur nos têtes.

« **Par ordre du Ministre de la Magie, vous serez exécutés ce matin, à sept heures. Monsieur partira le premier, ensuite, ce sera votre tour. Vos testaments ont été confiés à vos proches, ils seront exécutés dans les meilleurs délais. Une dernière chose à dire?** »

Elle tremble, un peu plus. Je suis étrangement calme. Je vais mourir, mais au fond je m'en moque. Je m'en moque, parce que je l'ai accepté. Et parce que je l'ai accepté, je n'ai plus peur. Je n'ai plus peur, alors je souris. Le premier, depuis des jours. Et c'Est-ce sourire, quand bien même il serait léger, qui s'inscrit sur mon visage. Je suis déjà mort, et pourtant, je souris.

x

_Alors? Vous en avez pensez quoi? N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, même si c'est pour me jeter des tomates. J'avoue, c'est spécial. Peut-être plat? Je n'en sais rien. Mon ressenti après l'avoir écrit est indéfinissable. Je ne suis pas très portée sur les 0S d'habitude._

Nevermind.


End file.
